Naruto Onimusha
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: AU: By mysterious circunstances Naruto abandon Konoha and end's up in the Western Continent Faerum. Where after obtaining the Oni Gauntlet and becoming the new Onimusha, he joins the ranks of the adventurers guild as one of their many adventurers. But when a job brings him back to the Elemental Nations, the place that was hell for him. Will he do the right or just let things burn?


**Chapter 01: The Beginning of a new adventure**

**Disclaimer: Neither of the series here present belongs to me.**

**Author Notes: So this is my first try into a Megacrossover, this story is basically your typical RPGlike story in which Naruto and friends are your typical murderhobos but with a twist, the main ones are Naruto, Harry Potter, Devil May Cry, Highschool DxD, and Onimusha, and Dungeons and Dragons, let's see how it goes and please enjoy.**

_The world is a wider place than many people imagine, full of wonders and unimaginable horrors for most people. Although nothing surpasses the mystery of the origin of Devil's wind; this storm surrounding the 5 deaths; the deadly chain of almost unexplored islands that separate the western continent Faerum from the eastern Nippon, has caused the communication between the two lands to be practically non-existent._

_Until 20 years ago when the storm mysteriously stopped allowing for the first time in millennia the trip between the two lands was possible. What brought great changes (both good and bad) to both lands since as always the cretins of both continents cannot avoid ruining the fun for everyone._

_After all, that was how the 3rd Ninja War was transformed into the Great World War. Heh, typical the more things change the more they stay the same._

_Although I better stop rambling and introduce myself; my name is Naruto Uchiha. Yes, Uchiha no Uzumaki or Goddess allowed Namikaze, those fools lost any right to be considered my family, Bearer of the Oni Gauntlet and Silver Rank adventurer of the family of the Goddess Hestia alongside the necromancer and the demon hunter._

_And while I could tell you how the hell I ended up here in Feurem, well that's history for another time just settle for knowing that when I return to that dump in perpetual state of war I will make sure that certain individuals discover that no matter how "powerful" and untouchable "you believe at the moment of truth are just dead bodies living on borrowed time._

**/Orario- On the way of the Adventurer Guild/**

A young man of about 17 years walked through the streets of the city with a determined step towards the Guild, he was a tanned-skinned young man, a complexion similar to that of a swimmer, with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, pants and black boots, white short-sleeved shirt and a coat with a black steel shoulder strap, he was armed with a katana that he wore at the waist and an M14 assault rifle modified to be used as a sniper rifle.

He had 3 marks like mustaches on the cheeks and dark blue eyes that expressed great intelligence and cunning. Although if one looked closely one would realize that he had headphones in his ears.

_I've held on too long just to let it go now,__  
__Will my inner strength get me through it somehow__  
__Defying the curse that has taken hold__  
__Never surrender,__  
__I'll never be overcome!_

_"This song will be a bit dark but it certainly expresses my aspirations very well,"_ the boy thought, grinning at that idea. But he quickly composed himself since this was not the time to be thinking about his future plans.

After all he was called for a reason to the guild, and considering that he has not done anything that warrants a warning so there were only two options left _"Either they will ascend me to Gold rank which I doubt since I have done nothing that deserves such an honor or the safest thing, there is a job that requires my skillset" _the boy thought analytically while opening the guild doors.

"Hi Naruto, the Guildmaster is waiting for you at the top for your new job," the guild receptionist told a young woman with white skin, blond hair and a voluptuous figure dressed in a typical office uniform.

Naruto nodded to the girl "Thank you, Luna, I will go there right now" and climbed the stairs, once upstairs I knock on the office door "Go ahead" he said from the inside so Naruto opened the door and entered the office.

Inside was a middle-aged man with long gray hair and penetrating gray eyes, he was dressed in an impeccable black suit that showed the physique that the man had maintained for so long and accompanying him were other adventurers of Bronze rank, gold or silver like him.

He could have tried to make a joke about this but he knew that for so many high-ranking Adventurers to have been called it must be something extremely serious so he decided to just say hello to those present "Good morning, I hope I wasn't late" after saying that he took a seat near a red-haired girl dressed in a golden armor armed with a golden sword and shield and a young man with white hair dressed in a red coat and outfit and black boots armed with a dark blue claymore with the handle had the shape of a skull.

"On the contrary Naruto you have arrived just in time, since we were just waiting for you to start" the guild master replied to the blond and then addressed the others "As you have imagined all of you have been summoned here for a reason in specific; there is a mission that requires the expertise of the best adventurers of the Bronze to Gold ranks since this mission not only has a high mortality rate but is also located in Nippon"

That got everyone's attention since that disaster that was The Great War **(1)** the contact between both continents was very monitored and strictly controlled by both parties. So the idea of sending high-ranking adventurers to the place was something that could be considered a declaration of war.

"Eh boss is not that I complain but adventurers aren't forbidden to set foot on the continent and vice versa? Since I did not take it badly since I would like nothing more than to hunt the powerful Genmas that live there but not at the expense of starting another war" commented the silver-haired boy since it doesn't matter how fun it was to go hunting demons in the elementary nations if that caused another war.

Feeling that apparently was shared by the majority of those present there, Naruto noted who maintained his true feelings on the matter, after all, what would it be useful to return to the elemental nations if that caused his new home to be attacked by some group of retarded ninjas?

"Don't worry about that since the feudal lords have given you permission to go there, after all the threat is too great for the locals to deal with it by their own" those words of the guild leader certainly got the attention of Naruto who had to hide his smile, since if they were invited to the nest of the hens who was he to refuse?

"And what could cause the feudal to allow us to act there?" asked another of the adventurers present. A girl dressed in a purple dress and a top hat armed with a sniper rifle.

"Simple Caytlin, Apparently a cabal of Warlocks **(2)** has united cause with one of its most dangerous criminals, a Ninja named Orochimaru" replied the guild leader causing the blond to frown, since he might not live anymore in the continent but that did not prevent him from receiving news from there as far as he knew about the infamy of the Sannin of the snakes so that a cabal of warlocks working with him was certainly not good for anyone.

"Wait, if we're going to deal with some warlocks, shouldn't we also bring Harry with us? Since you know he wouldn't refuse for anything in the world to do a mission where he could eliminate a cabal of warlocks," The adventurer sitting next to Naruto asked.

Naruto was also surprised by that since he knew that adventurer very well. "Knowing him is safe to assume he would start packing his bags and preparing reagents for his spells. Since that crazy Necromancer takes any mission that lets him kill as many Warlocks as humanly possible"

"I know Dante but right now he is in the middle of a mission so he could not attend this meeting" At the words of the guild leader the adventurers could not suppress a chill since Harry could be a very friendly person and a good guy with a great willingness to help those in need but that did not take away from him that he was one of the greatest experts in the dark art of necromancy. What always caused the places where he had to fight (and especially if it was against warlocks) looked like places straight out of hell itself.

They certainly did not envy the poor bastards who were dealing with him right now.

**/Meanwhile in another part of the continent/**

On a hill a young man dressed in black clothes that covered most of his body **(it is the Bloodborne hunter garb)** and armed with a scythe was on a hill accompanied by 7 girls who could have looked normal (and even one could say beautiful) if it wasn't for the fact that they were covered with scars, they had red eyes and a sickly green skin.

_Go, summon up the Dead Ones,_

_Chanting the rites of Yog-Sothoth!_

_Go, summon up the Dead Ones,_

_From essential saltes!_

_Go summon up the Dead Ones,_

_From the pits of black N'Kai!_

_Go summon up the Dead Ones,_

_But don't let it go awry!_

_Don't let it go awry!_

_Or you'll die!_

Apparently singing, and although the young man and the girls had an enviable voice and knew how to keep up the pace very well. The dark and ominous lyrics avoided that one was enraptured by their singing, although it also didn't help what was going on under that hill since a group of warlocks was being massacred in horrible, painful and extremely violent ways by a horde of undead.

"Well, that was fun, don't you think girls?" asked the young man taking off his hat and lowering the scarf that covered his face, which was somewhat pale, with aristocratic features, with bright green eyes and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Don't you think it was excessive to send that horde against that cabal my lord?" asked one of the zombies. A girl who in life should not have been more than 17 years old, with long red hair, eyes of the same color and a huge scar on her forehead somewhat self-conscious before the grotesque scene that was unfolding beneath them.

"Of course not Sakura after all they are just a bunch of **REPUGNANT AND DISGUSTING WARLOCKS!** So it's alright," Harry replied, smiling amicably, what made the situation itself pass of bizarre and gloomy into straight-up creepy.

Although that did not really surprise the undead since she and her companions knew that the necromancer possessed an enormous and furious hatred towards Warlocks (reaching the point of creating armies of undead to annihilate a small cabal as it had just happened a few moments ago) "I suppose you're right then my lord" the girl replied defeated.

At that moment Harry gives her a smack on the head "Didn't I tell you to stop that foolishness of calling me 'my lord' Sakura? My name is Harry," replied the boy smiling, causing her to blush bashfully.

"Arrgh," said one of the zombies, a girl with long black hair and red eyes who began to roam the place.

"You're right Tae, let's go back to the guild to see what new mission we take" Harry commented to his companions. But they didn't stop walking away when a white owl covered with many scars landed on Harry's left shoulder.

"Oh, you brought me a message from the Hedwig guild?" Harry asked the Owl who extended his leg and to deliver the letter to Harry who unrolled it and began to read it. "Hehehehehhahahahaha!" After finishing reading Harry turned to see his undead companions with a smile that only promised a lot of blood to be spilled.

"Girls we are gonna go home to pack our bags because we are going to the elemental continent to kill warlocks!" The necromancer told his zombie acolyte clearly excited about the idea of going to the other continent to slaughter more warlocks.

**/Back to the Guild/**

Once the meeting was over Dante and Naruto left the office and headed to the main hall to prepare everything for their eventual trip when a very familiar chill runs through their spines.

"Harry found out, right?" Naruto asked his partner who only nodded in a serious way totally uncharacteristic of him.

"Most likely, my god I can imagine the chaos that lunatic will left in his path over there," Dante said to his blond companion. "But considering our history, we cannot criticize him too much since we usually cause as much or more damage as him " the Demon Hunter commented recalling the enormous debt he possessed for causing damage to both public and private property during his work.

The blond just sighed defeated since he knew that the half-demon was right, both Harry, Dante and he were not known for not causing material damage during their work "You're right, we also have to prepare for this job since considering our luck things will get more complicated than necessary eventually, "said the blond to the white-haired who nodded.

"Our luck sucks" It was the only thing Dante said that Naruto just chuckled.

"It may be yours, buddy, since mine is very good," said the blond before heading to a table where a blonde girl of about 15 years dressed as a priestess was sitting reading some kind of religious book.

"Asia prepare your stuff because we go to Nippon, we have work to do," Naruto told the girl who was startled to hear the voice of the silver-level adventurer in front of her.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Naruto, I didn't see you" the girl replied to Naruto who just shrugged. At that moment she processes what the silver adventurer said to her "And what do you mean, we will go to Nippon Mr. Naruto?

"It doesn't matter Asia, and I mean we have a job there so go prepare your things because we part today," said the blond to her before giving a small blow to the forehead "And stop telling me sir since I am just 2 years older than you, "the blond said to the girl.

_"Asia may be a rookie but in the healing arts she is only surpassed by the priestesses of Silver and Gold rank, besides she has the potential to become one of the most powerful priestesses of this generation"_ thought the blond bearer of the gauntlet oni with a small smile watching the girl who was leaving the guild at full speed to prepare things for her new mission.

At that moment his expression changes to one of anger when he remembers how he met the young _priestess "The Devils and the Demons may be two totally different species but that will not prevent that the next time I get near that trash Diodora Astaroth I personally will make sure that his suffering before he dies becomes legendary in the pits of hell "_after making that silent promise the blond left the guild in the direction of his house, since he also had to prepare things for this work.

After all, he was coming home.

**Author's Notes: And that, my friends, I hope you like this idea. Since I really had a lot of fun writing this. As you can see this story contains elements and characters from several series although the main ones will be Naruto, Danmachi, Highschool DxD, Harry Potter, Devil May Cry, Onimusha and Dungeons and Dragons.**

**This story is basically a fantasy world very similar to that of Dungeons and Dragons, only here instead of being set in the middle ages it is located in the modern age, although that does not prevent several monsters roam the fields causing mayhem (basically like in RWBY) and although the western continent is the most technologically advanced, the inhabitants of Nippon or the elemental nations are catching up too.**

**Here the elementary nations will also have monsters although these will be more like those that appear in Inuyasha and Onimusha since these will be based on Japanese Folklore.**

**See you.**

**Glossary:**

**(1): The great war was a conflict that broke out shortly after the deadlock between the western and eastern continents, reasons for this conflict are unclear, which if this was the result; since this was one of the most violent conflicts in the history of Feurem and the bloodiest in the history of Nippon which ended with several territories under the control of the nations of the western continent.**

**(2): A Warlock is a wizard or sorcerer who makes a pact with a demon in exchange for power (most of the time through human sacrifices or other equal or more evil methods).**


End file.
